The Secret Behind The Close Door
by insolxnt
Summary: "Sometimes what we see it's all just superficial." - ingat bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. - a boys love story revolves around 95x97liner idol's couple Couples: GyuHan (MingyuxJeonghan) JaeYong (JaehyunxTaeyong) Minhyunbin (HyubinxTaeyong) SeokSoo (DKxJoshua) VKook (TaehyungxJungkook) JunYeong (JunexYunhyeong) Cha Eunwoo the only straight guy AN: might grow late


"Eh, itu yang bongsor di belakang jangan tolah-toleh sembarangan ya!" seorang senior dengan postur kecil menunjuk kepada seseorang dengan postue yang bertentangan yang tengah berdiri di barisan paling belakang.

"Saya, kak?" tanyanya memastikan bahwa yang dimaksud adalah dia.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Sini, kamu ke depan!" pintanya tanpa bisa ditolak oleh si junior.

Lalu, apakah kiranya yang menyebabkan si pemuda tadi bisa disuruh maju ke depan padahal dia tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri saja sambil mengikuti rangkaian acara ... eh ... kalau hal ini bisa disebut sebagai berdiri diam sih ... Tapi kan dia hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangan supaya tidak kaku saja ...

Lalu, siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan Goo Jun Hoe. Selalu tidak bisa kalau hanya duduk diam. Hmm, tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih karena sungguh ... berdiri diam sambil mendengarkan ocehan kakak tingkatmu yang tak ada habisnya memangnya tidak membosankan? Sangat!

Tapi terima saja konsekuensinya, June! Sekarang kau harus berdiri dipajang di depan barisan para mahasiswa baru.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

"Aduuuh ... ada apa lagi ini?" suara melengking (re: cempreng) dari kakak tingkat—sedikit rese—yang tadi meneriaki Jun Hoe kini berteriak lagi. Kini korbannya adalah sepasang kakak tingkat dan adik tingkat; kalau kakak tingkat ini bisalah diasumsikan bahwa dia adalah rekan dalam orientasi si kakak cempreng tadi, sedangkan si adik tingkat tadi pasti melakukan kesalahan hmm.

"Ini, kak. Dia atributnya tidak lengkap," jawab sang rekan tadi.

Si kakak cempreng; mari kita sebut dia sebagai kak Yuna saja, menelisik pemuda—yang lagi-lagi bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda kelebihan kalsium—dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai dan mengintimidasi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan jutek.

"Kim Mingyu, kak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak memakai atribut?"

Tanpa jeda, sang pemuda bernama Mingyu tersebut menjawab, "Habis kalau pakai nanti ketampanan saya jadi tidak terlihat, kak."

Nyaris semua panitia orientasi melongo mendapat penuturan seperti itu dari sang junior. Sedangkan si junior? Kini dia malah semakin tebar pesona dengan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hhh ..., ganteng apanya? Sini kamu! Maju ke depan!" Kak Yuna mulai emosi. Mingyu? Gagal tebar pesona. Baru hari pertama saja sudah kena hukum begini. Nasib.

Eh, tidak apa sih. Kan dia sekarang di paling depan. Jadi semua bisa lihat. Kalau baris biasa, pasti di belakang. Maklum lah paling tinggi ehe.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Kegiatan kembali berjalan pada sesi pertama. Yah, sewajarnya hari pertama orientasi. Apalagi ini adalah orientasi serentak berbagai fakultas, jadi memang lebih ramai. Lalu, lagi-lagi keasyikan Kak Yuna merepet kembali terinterupsi. Kali ini oleh—lagi-lagi pemuda kelebihan kalsium—yang dengan seenaknya berjalan mendekat barisan; mencoba masuk ke barisan.

"Eh ... eh, ngapain kamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir saja, lalu menjawab, "Mau ikut baris, kak."

"Apa-apaan ikut baris? Kamu tuh telat ya!"

"Maaf, kak. Tadi saya kesiangan semalem ada pemotretan sampai malam makanya kesiangan.

Bisa ditebak siapa? Ya, benar! Dia adalah model kenamaan Kwon Hyunbin. Masih berada di usia sangat muda, namun sudah lumayan terkenal dan bahkan sudah pernah berjalan di panggung Seoul Fashion Week. Sayang memang kelakuannya sedikit minus. Minus seperti apa? Ya seperti ini. Telat lalu tanpa dosa main selonong saja.

"Eh, enak saja. Berdiri kamu di situ!" perintah kak Yuna sambil menunjuk lokasi Mingyu dan June berdiri sedari tadi.

Apakah Hyunbin punya pilihan? Tidak sih. Maka kini ada tiga mahasiswa baru yang tengah distrap untuk berdiri di barisan depan.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Untuk kesekian kalinya, acara orientasi mahasiswa baru kembali berjalan. Kakak-kakak tingkat saling berbagi tugas untuk menjelaskan. Sedangkan para mahasiswa baru hanya bisa pasrah karena harus berdiri di tengah gersangnya lapangan dan panasnya udara awal musim semi ... yang seharusnya sih masih sejuk dan sepoi-sepoi. Tapi apalah daya, global warming adalah suatu hal yang nyata.

Di salah satu sudut barisan, di mana tak banyak mata kakak tingkat yang berpatroli; dua orang pemuda tengah mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Tentunya dengan suara yang diatur supaya tidak mengganggu para peserta orientasi yang lain. Sayangnya, kedua orang ini memang receh. Apalagi mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak masih sekolah; keduanya berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Nah, saking recehnya, mereka tak lagi dapat mengontrol suara tawa mereka. Padahal sebetulnya yang ditertawakan itu tidak penting—yah namanya juga receh—mereke berdua tengah mendiskusikan mengenai paha atas kambing. Apakah kambing seperti ayam yang punya paha atas dan paha bawah? Hmmm ...

Dua orang receh tersebut adalah Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Jungkook. Tertawa sambil mengobrol saja hingga lupa bahwa mereka sekarang sedang orientasi.

Tapi ya, memang kakak tingkat panitia orientasi tahun ini memiliki mata elang. Tak satupun pelanggaran yang lolos dari mata mereka. Termasuk yang satu ini. Seorang kakak tingkat menghampiri mereka—siapa lagi kalo bukan kak Yuna—lalu marah-marah sedikit dan lagi-lagi menyuruh mereka berdua berdiri di belakang. Kakak tingkat yang satu ini memang suka sekali menyuruh adik tingkatnya untuk pose di barisan depan.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Di sudut lain barisan, tepatnya barisan idaman, barisannya anak-anak dengan IQ tinggi; barisan anak dari fakultas kedokteran, terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah menggoda kakak tingkatnya.

"Hmm ... kalo dilihat-lihat, kakak ini cantik ya kaya Song Hye Kyo."

"Kyaaa ..." Kakak tingkatnya hanya bisa berteriak dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Siapabm yang tidak berdebar kalau ada adik tingkat ganteng, anak kedokteran pula menggombalimu.

"Kakak-kakak cantik semangat, yaa! Supaya Eunwoo juga semangat ehehehe."

"Wah baju kakak cantik deh. Tapi lebih cantik orangnya sih. Ehehe."

Dan sederet kata-kata rayuan gombal lainnya.

Dan menyebabkan pekikan-pekikan sedikit mengganggu dari para panitia berjenis kelamin wanita.

Dan jika mendengar pekikan tentu kita tahu artinya apa.

Artinya adalah saatnya kak Yuna beraksi dan memang itulah yang dilakukan oleh kak Yuna. Ia berjalan menandak menuju sumber keributan yaitu si mahasiswa baru, Cha Eunwoo.

Lalu, seperti yang kita tahu; siklus kembali berjalan. Satu lagi tambahan mahasiswa kelebihan kalsium untuk dipajang di barisan terdepan.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Sesi terakhir dari orientasi hari ini akhirnya nyaris selesai. Tinggal mengumpulkan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh panitia dari sebelum orientasi dimulai. Tapi, kapan memangnya orientasi bebas dari drama? Pasti ada saja yang salah membawa barang atau malah tidak membawa sama sekali. Seperti yang terjadi pada beberapa (banyak) mahasiswa baru dari fakultas teknik ini. Termasuk si tinggi, Jung Jaehyun yang hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan ceramah dari kakak senior yang tiada habisnya. Mau menghela napa panjang, nanti salah lagi. Jadi memang sebaiknya diam saja sih.

Dan jumlah mahasiswa yang harus berdiri di barisan depan karena pelanggaran makin bertambah. Terutama dari fakultas yang banyak prianya, teknik. Tentu saja bukan hanya para cast kelebihan kalsium kita saja.

Sebagai hukuman, para pelaku pelanggaran diharuskan membersihkan area kampus. Tentu saja dibagi-bagi dalam beberapa kelompok.

Oh tenang saja, orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampus ini positif kok. Lebih kepada pengenalan lingkungan kampus dan saling mengenal mahasiswa lain walaupun berbeda jurusan atau bahkan fakultas.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Dan di sinilah para mahasiswa kelebihan kalsium tadi berakhir; di aula selatan dengan tangan penuh dengan pel juga sapu sambil menggerutu.

"Ah, memangnya salah ya kalau aku melakukan peregangan? Berdiri berjam-jam di bawah terik matahari membuat tanganku kaku." — Goo Junhoe.

"Hoam ... jika semalam aku tidak pemotretan sampai subuh tentu aku tidak akan kesiangan bangun." — Kwon Hyunbin yang tidak bisa berhenti menguap.

"Beberapa atribut membuatku tak nyaman. Nanti wajah tampanku ini tidak terlihat." — Kim Mingyu.

"Hahahaha ... tapi memang lucu sekali. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah sapi bisa pacaran seperti manusia."

"Hahahaha." — Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Jungkook yang tak selesai-selesai tertawa, padahal lucu pun tidak.

"Bukan salahku kalau kakak-kakak senior itu terpesona padaku. Aku kan memang tampan." — Cha Eunwoo.

"Padahal aku hanya menyiapkan seperti yang dikatakan temanku di grup jurusan. Ternyata salah." — Jung Jaehyun.

-_Fiction_by_insolxnt_-

Yap, begitulah awal mula bagaimana para pemuda itu bisa bertemu. Berawal dari sesuatu yang kurang baik yaitu hukuman. Lalu, siapa sangka karena hal tersebut malah membuat mereka bisa saling dekat satu sama lain? Ternyata banyak sekali persamaan yang mereka miliki ... dan tentu saja perbedaan.

Mereka semua seiring berjalannya waktu makin dekat satu sama lain dan tak terpisahkan. Jangan lupakan juga popularitas mereka yang meningkat karena wajah rupawan yang dimiliki. Sedikit sayang karena reputasi yang mereka miliki kurang bagus sebetulnya; sedikit rebel.

Mari kita sama-sama saksikan bagaimana kehidupan mereka selanjutnya!

—; chapter 1: finished ;—

Writer notes: 95squads bisa kenal karena pacar2nya mereka ini. No further plan (yet) to make the 95 one.

I should've continue regne. But I couldn't :( those otp lingering onto my mind I couldn't let go huhuhu. Sowwy.


End file.
